


Overly caffeinated

by d0gmeat



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Nadine is dom af, Omorashi, Uncharted 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gmeat/pseuds/d0gmeat
Summary: Don’t square up to Nadine Ross with a full bladder





	Overly caffeinated

**Author's Note:**

> if you don’t like omorashi (piss) don’t read it LOL
> 
> Wrote this for a friend at like 4 am, what can I say,, we freaks

“Well, I didn’t think he’d show up!”

“Or maybe you wanted to draw him out...” Nadine murmured, a knowing look on her face as she glanced across to her ‘partner’ with slightly raised brows.

The dark haired male let out a defensive scoff as his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed, targeting the woman like a loaded pistol. “Why the hell would I do that?” He spat bitterly through gritted teeth. 

“Because you think you need him.” The woman responded after a moments silence, the faintest hint of a smirk playing on her lips as she took a step closer to the young man. “And maybe you do.” She said lowly whilst bringing her hands up to her coarse curls, pushing them back from her face as she kept her icy gaze fixed on Rafe. “Point is, I’m done trying to do things the clean way.” She emphasised her point by pushing a firm arm against Rafe’s chest, knocking the unsuspecting man back up against the wall before she drove her knee between his thighs to keep him there, eliciting a weak groan from the brunette who’s breath had hitched since being forced up against the brickwork.

Rafe knew damn well that there wasn’t much point in trying to argue with Nadine, especially when she had that look in her eye... A look that said his nose would end up broken if he dared open his mouth; so he remained silent bar the groan that escaped his lips as he felt her knee wedge itself against his groin. 

She stared at him expectantly, waiting for a snarky remark or complaint- she was pleasantly surprised to see him pressing his lips together, his eyes squeezing shut as she kept him thrust up against the wall. “Nothing to say, hm? That’s a first.” She stated, a breathy chuckle slipping easily off her tongue at the sight of Rafe’s pained expression as he pressed her knee in harder. 

The dark haired male doubled over in pain as he felt a painfully tight knotting sensation growing within his abdomen, he was beginning to regret the several cups of coffee he’d had that morning to keep himself awake whilst he worked through a heap of papers. He let out a strained whimper and his hands went to his crotch, lightly pushing at Nadine’s knee in an attempt to ease the pain he was feeling and the desperation in his bladder. The woman just snickered at the pained expression plastering the young man’s face and she leant forward to press her warm lips to his crinkled forehead, earning her a weak grunt. 

“Nadine...” He mewled out pathetically as her strong arm kept him pinned to the wall, he was half hard from where her knee had been pressed against his arousal but he was experiencing a lot more pain than pleasure in that moment. “Please...” The dark haired woman found herself almost nose to nose with Rafe, she was very much enjoying seeing him reduced to the snivelling, spoiled brat that he really was, it was rather rewarding after tolerating him acting so high and mighty for the past few weeks. “Please what, Rafe?” She asked almost innocently, batting her long lashes as she tilted her head slightly to the side and drove her knee deeper between the gap in his trembling thighs.

Rafe felt too weak to even open his mouth and squeak out a few words of warning as a steady stream of urine suddenly burst from his groin, quickly soaking through the dark denim of his pants and trickling down onto the stone floor with an audible pattering sound. He let out a sigh of relief, though it could have easily been mistaken for a moan. The release he felt was damn near orgasmic and it certainly made Nadine back up rather sharpish, her eyes open wide and her knee drenched in the man’s bodily fluids. She was silent for a few moments as she watched the man blissfully letting go of every drop that his bladder had been holding, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the way his lips were parted and his eyes had practically rolled back into his skull.

It took the brunette a few moments to come to terms with what had just occurred and when it finally hit him, his face flushed beetroot red and he snatched his jacket from his upper body and was quick to tie it around his waist in a failed attempt to hide the damp patch straining over his slight erection. He averted his gaze to the floor, not daring to look at Nadine for a second longer before he was met with an even more horrifying sight; a small puddle of piss beneath his feet.

That was the last time he downed four cups of coffee and then spoke back to Nadine Ross.


End file.
